


A Percico MPreg

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fazel - Freeform, Gay, Hank - Freeform, Jiper, Lalaypso - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nicery - Freeform, Omegaverse, Pason - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Nico and Percy are expecting a little bundle of joy- a baby! They are very excited, but they are also very scared. What will their friends think? What is parenting like? Set in the Omegaverse. Everyone is older.





	1. A Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about a sex scene. Please, call me out for my mistakes in the comments.

Nico's P.O.V (WARNING! SEX SCENE!)

I slid open the shower door. I started a cold shower and stepped in. I closed the door behind me. The water was nice and hot. I grabbed the body wash, but it was pulled out of my hands. I looked up. Standing there was Percy. He'd somehow managed to slip into the shower, unnoticed. "Percy, what in the world are you doing?" I demand. Percy reached up and pulled some hair that had been glued to my face away from my face. He gave me a wet kiss and grabbed the luffa. "Hell, no! Get out of the shower, Persues!" I exclaim as I try to grab the luffa.

Percy wrapped his arms around me. "Percy~" I whine. Percy looked down at me. "You have  _no idea_ how tempting it is to just turn you around and fuck you," Percy stated huskily. "I think you should," I say. Percy grins. "Enough talk, we need to fuck," Percy said. He pushed me up against the shower wall and started kissing me, roughly. He licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth wide enough for him to slip his tongue in my mouth. He began to explore my mouth with his tongue.

He slid teased my nipples.I moaned into the kiss. "Percy~" I whine. Percy rubbed his knee against my member. I moaned again. "You're teasing me, di Angelo," Percy whispered in my ear. He bit my earlobe and went down to suck my neck. He bit down on a purticularly sensitive spot. I groaned as he made a trail of kisses from my neck to my collar bone. He started kissing my chest. Eventually, he made his way to my dick.

He trailed butterfly kisses up and down my hardened member. "Ready," Percy asked. I nodded my head. He put my full length down his throat. (That was a disgusting sentence) I moaned. I thrust forwards and Percy groaned.He began to swirl his tongue around my dick. Suddenly, I was cumming. Percy swallowed all of it. He pulled away. "Turn around," He demanded. I complied.

 

He gently spread my cheeks and put a finger in. I moaned. He thrust his finger deeper and deeper and eventually added another. He began to scissor me. Suddenly, he pulled out. 'Oh, shit.' I thought. Suddenly, something much larger was inserted into my asshole. END OF SEX SCENE! WHOOP! I AM  _NEVER_ WRITING ANOTHER SEX SCENE!

 

ALSO, E-MAIL ME WRITING PROMPTS AT JOSIEBUG101@GMAIL.COM


	2. Nico Is Very Excited!

Percy's P.O.V (One Month later)

Nico had skipped a heat. He usually has one once a month, but this month, he didn't have one! At first, I thought that he was pregnant. The most recent sex we had was in the shower and Nico wasn't in heat. I sighed. I was laying on the bed with Nico. Neeks was all cuddled up to me. It was adorable. "Nico, I think that you should go take a pregnancy test," I say. Nico looked up at me. He sighed. "Percy, why?" "Because you skipped a heat," I say bluntly.

Nico stood up and walked out. About five minutes later and Nico was strangling me in a hug. "Percy, I'm pregnant," He exclaimed. "Let's think of some names! I was thinking maybe Percy Jr." "No, Percy!" Nico exclaimed. I could tell Nico was tired. Whenever he gets excited, he gets this sparkle in his eye, but the sparkle wasn't there. "I think you should go to sleep, cutie," I say. Nico looks up at me. "I am not cut! I am a pregnant ball of death! Fear me!" "Nico, that was cliche," I say. "Fuck you. Wait, fuck me, not you." Nico said. "Will do, sir!" I reply.


	3. Letting Everyone Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every month of pregnancy Nico goes through, there will be a chapter.

Percy's P.O.V (Nico's First Month Of Pregnancy)

TEXT CONVERSATION:  
Percy: Can we all go to like Cheddars or something? I have an announcement!

  
Piper: Yeah, I'm free, tomorrow!

  
Will: Me too.

  
Jason: I'm free. Can you give us a hint about said announcement?

  
Percy: Nope!

  
Leo: I'm free, man!

  
Calypso: Open, as well

  
Annabeth: I am free at like five p.m cause of studyin'

  
Hazel: Nothing is going on, so I'm free.

  
Frank: Will there be alcohol? If so, I'm free.

  
Nico: I had n concent in this Percy. You have to invite  _me_ first.

Percy: I'm sorry, Neeks!

Nico: We don't have to go to dinner. You just want food.  _I'll tell them_

Percy: I swear if you ruin the moment I will... NO KISSES FOR A MONTH!

Nico: I'M PREGNANT!

End of text conversation.

 

Nico's P.O.V

I was sitting on the subway train. An attractive Alpha was sitting next to me. I generally didn't have an interest in him since I was bonded to Percy, but he was  _hot._ He turned to me. "You are really pretty," he says. I glance up at him and then return my gaze to my phone. I did I  _not_ need to cheat on Percy. "Hey, are you listening to me?" The Alpha demanded. "I'm bonded, so if you'll leave me alone, thank you," I say.

 

ENDING CHAPTER IN MILD SUSPENSE!


	4. Little Nico Is A Pregnant Tornado Of Death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put my favorite songs in here, now! I love sharing music Here's the first few lyrics: "No thank you" is what I should've said, I should be in bed But temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come One sip, bad for me One hit, bad for me One kiss, bad for me But I give in so easily And no thank you is how it should've gone I should stay strong But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that I'm weak But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that (Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that) MY NEW FAVORITE SONG! It's called 'Weak' and it is by AJR. You should check out the nightcore version.   
> Regular Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txCCYBMKdB0
> 
> Nightcored Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38jSLJ9zzWc

Nico's P.O.V Second Month Of Pregnancy

 

For some  _absurd_ reason, Percy thinks that I'm  _adorable._ I AM A FUCKING PREGNANT TORNADO. DO  _NOT_ CALL ME ADORABLE, YOU BITCH! I will murder you. Sorry, got a bit distracted. Anyways, let's start the story.

I was all cuddled up to Percy when there was a knock on the door.  _No one is going to ruin our cuddling time._ Percy tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. "You are  _not_ answering that door. You are going to fuck me," I state. Percy looks at me with his big green eyes. "I'm answering the door." "Fine! I won't let you fuck me," I say. "In that, case, whoever is at that door can wait!" Percy says.

 

TRUE TO MY FUCKING WORD, I WILL NEVER DO ANOTHER SEX SCENE! YOU POOR SOULS!


End file.
